DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Thomas *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Annie and Clarabel *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses Transcript *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? *Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: Where? *Narrator: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his ten freight cars and caboose) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Percy's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Narrator: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *(Percy's whistle toots. CRASH!) *Narrator: Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Toby promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Toby arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Toby. *Thomas: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(Percy's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Percy: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! *George Carlin: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Thomas: Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Thomas returned. (Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, to meet up with Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Toby: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Toby. *Thomas: Ah well. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Thomas: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Thomas flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas had just seen a ghost! Trivia (The Main Episode: Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US)) *Percy's Ghostly Trick will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *The first shot will film the viaduct. *Shots 2 and 3 will film Timothy going over the viaduct and past a watermill. *Shots 4 and 9 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Percy, and Thomas hauling ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 11 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 12 and 13 will film Percy and his driving talking. *Shot 15 will film a tired Percy. *Shots 16, 17, and 18 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 21 to 22 will film a surprised Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose where they crash into a haycart. *Shots 24 to 25 will film a tired Percy, seven freight cars and a caboose, puffing next to Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shots 26 to 27 will film Percy scheming and talking. *Shots 28 to 29 will film Toby winking. *Shots 30 to 33 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie puffing onward into Tidmouth sheds where he meets Thomas. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 35 will film a sad Toby talking. *Shot 36 will film a tired Thomas speaking. *Shot 37 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 38 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 39 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 40 will film Percy, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, approaching the sheds. *Shot 42 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 43 will film a surprised Thomas hearing Percy's voice. *Shot 45 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 49 will film a surprised Thomas escaping. *Shot 50 will film a tired Thomas arriving with Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth station and meet Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 51 will film a confused Toby talking to a tired Thomas. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas talking to Toby, who is sad. *Shot 53 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 55 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 56 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 57 will film a surprised Thomas fleeing in fright. *Shot 58 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 59 will film Percy arriving and meeting Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 60 will film Percy talking. *Shot 61 will film Toby talking. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9